pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamers Medley♪♫ - COLOR - Illusion Trilogy
Idols: COLOR (Center= none) *Songs: Dreamers Medley♪♫ *Coords: Default Cyalumes (1) Fancy Unicorn, Splendid Red Jet (2), Royal Snow Fur, PriParis of Flowers Amore (3), Pink Ball, Pearl Escort (4), Military Look, Celebrity March (5), Angelic Dolly, Angelic Fancy (6), Super Cyalume COLOR Coords (7) ---- ---- ---- Illusion Trilogy's Finale The Dream Theater soon lights up thanks to the colorful Cyalume sticks, the audience going wild for the surprise live... Minna to deaeta kono sekai wo motto KARAFURU ni kaetai no dakara onegai ...Dear My Future... The curtains raise Once Upon a Time… Mukashi mukashi sore wa tōi ohanashi Fukashigina no inochi no ichi pēji Watashi ga ima mitsumeru tōmei sekai Dareka ga neji wo maite ugoku shikumi nichiyōbi Araundo! (Merry Go!) Doko e datte ikeru yo (Merry Go!) Sekaijū ga tomodachi mawaru mawaru marui chikyū, honto ni saikō no sutēji! Araundo! (Merry Go!) Hajimari no chaimu ga (Ring, Ring a Bell!) Natta nara, kirakira no sumairu de parēdo shichaou yo! Pyu・'Amōre'・Ai Sakimidare sasageyou hana Shinjiru beki michi e kasaburanka wo Amōre iza Aisureba aisu hodo kurushiku naru Sakebi mogaiteru Dano ni koyoi mo netsu wo kawashi ai to iru Haro haro furenzu waratte Nagareboshi egaiteku fyūchā Issho ni itara saikō waraeru yo Haro haro furenzu deaeta PuriPara na watashitachi HAPPY Daiamondo na Kirameki motto afureru yo Twin mirror♥compact hāto to hāto ga chu! Sukoshi kowai kedo bai bai (Mitsumete bai bai) Twin mirror nozoki konde namida no ato fuite Hanarete itatte "LO♥VE" tsunagaru Twin mirror tatandemo zutto futari wa sister Hanarete itatte "LO♥VE" tsunagaru.............! YES! hito sashiyubi agete “kono yubi ni tomare!!” Sakusan wo hajimeyou minna ga shuyaku nanda Mou oshitsukerareta michi tada aruku dake no Mainichi ni sayonara watashitachi no BRAND NEW WORLD Haruka: Everyone!! COLOR's comeback live!! Hibiki: Make sure to enjoy... Hilulu: ...And support us till the end! Hanako: BUY CREPES EVERYDAY!! Falulu: Falulu wishes everyone a great Winter! (the crowd goes wild) Ichinichi kurai juku yasumitai Shiritsu mo nani ga ii no? wakannai Mekujira tatete ano ko to hikaku Onegai MAMA ochitsuite choudai AISU ga tabetai ano TEREBI mitai Motto DANSU umaku naritai Mirai no antei nante wakannai Korondatte OK DON MAI Nerai koto no nai youbi dake wa Hana/Falu Gohan girigiri made asobitai Hibi/HaruSuki na fuku kite kirakira shiteru Sonna mainichi nara alright! Are You Ready? To Go! Airy Change!! Festival Airy! Fireworks appear above the theater as the audience's coords change too, glowing in COLOR's five theme colors. The stage begins glowing too YES! hito sashiyubi agete “kono yubi ni tomare!!” Sakusan wo hajimeyou minna ga shuyaku nanda Mou oshitsukerareta michi tada aruku dake no Mainichi ni sayonara watashitachi no BRAND NEW WORLD!! otona ni wa mienai chizu wo hirogetara Kakaekirenai hodo no yume wo soko ni egaite Mou oshitsukerareta michi tada aruku dake no Mainichi ni sayonara watashitachi no BRAND NEW WORLD The crowd goes wild as the rainbow colored curtains fall down Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Falulu's shows Category:Hanako's shows Category:Hilulu's shows Category:Hibiki's shows Category:Haruka's shows